The ultimate goal of this project is to develop a state-of-the-art world class biorepository of well annotated stored biospecimens widely available to H3Africa Consortium, African and International researchers for genomic discovery projects. The information obtained from the genomic analysis of the samples will allow researchers to develop or test new diagnostic tests, personalize treatment options, and develop new treatment methods. Over the course of this six year project, the Integrated Biorepository of H3Africa Uganda will collect, process and store over 400,000 highly valuable samples that are annotated with relevant clinical information, and distribute them to qualified researchers working in the fied of genetics/genomics in Africa and beyond.